Over de Bijbel (4)
Veel mensen geloven dat het begrijpen en kunnen interpreteren van de Bijbel hetzelfde is als het vinden van de ware weg. Maar is het in feite zo eenvoudig? Niemand kent de realiteit van de Bijbel. Deze is namelijk slechts een geschiedkundig verslag van het werk van God, en een getuigenis van de vorige twee stadia van het werk van God. De Bijbel biedt je geen begrip van het doel van het werk van God. Iedereen die de Bijbel heeft gelezen weet dat deze de twee stadia van het werk van God documenteert tijdens het Tijdperk van de Wet en het Tijdperk van Genade. Het Oude Testament is een kroniek van de geschiedenis van Israël en het werk van Jehova vanaf de schepping tot het einde van het Tijdperk van de Wet. Het Nieuwe Testament legt niet alleen het werk van Jezus op aarde vast in de Vier Evangeliën, maar ook het werk van Paulus; dan is het toch een geschiedkundig verslag? Wanneer je dingen uit het verleden nu naar boven haalt, maak je er geschiedenis van. Hoe waar of echt ze ook zijn, het is nog steeds geschiedenis. En geschiedenis gaat niet over het heden. God kijkt immers niet terug op de geschiedenis! Als je dus alleen de Bijbel begrijpt, maar niets begrijpt van het werk dat God vandaag van plan is te doen, en als je in God gelooft, maar niet op zoek bent naar het werk van de Heilige Geest, dan begrijp je niet wat het inhoudt om God te zoeken. Als je de Bijbel leest om de geschiedenis van Israël te bestuderen, om wetenschappelijk onderzoek te doen naar de geschiedenis van Gods schepping van alle hemelen en de aarde, dan geloof je niet in God. Maar omdat je nu in God gelooft en het leven nastreeft, omdat je kennis van God nastreeft en niet op zoek bent naar dode letters en doctrines of naar begrip van de geschiedenis, moet je op zoek naar Gods huidige wil en moet je de aanwijzing zoeken in het werk van de Heilige Geest. Als je archeoloog was zou je de Bijbel kunnen lezen, maar dat ben je niet. Jij bent een van de mensen die in God geloven en je doet er goed aan op zoek te gaan naar de huidige wil van God. Op zijn best kan je door de Bijbel te lezen iets van de geschiedenis van Israël gaan begrijpen. Je zult leren over het leven van Abraham, van David en van Mozes. Je komt erachter hoe zij Jehova vereerden, hoe Jehova zijn tegenstanders verbrandde en hoe Hij de mensen uit die tijd toesprak. Je zult alleen leren over Gods werk in het verleden. De verslagen in de Bijbel verhalen over hoe het vroege volk van Israël God vereerde en onder de hoede van Jehova leefde. Omdat de Israëlieten Gods uitverkoren volk waren, kun je in het Oude Testament de loyaliteit aan Jehova zien van het volk van Israël en zie je hoe er werd gezorgd voor allen die Jehova gehoorzaamden en hoe Hij hen zegende. Je kunt te weten komen dat God zowel vol genade en liefde was toen Hij in Israël aan het werk was, als bezeten van verzengende vlammen, en dat alle Israëlieten van hoog tot laag Jehova vereerden en het hele land dus door God gezegend was. Dit is de geschiedenis van Israël zoals deze is vastgelegd in het Oude Testament. De Bijbel is een geschiedkundig verslag van Gods werk in Israël en het documenteert veel van de voorspellingen van de oude profeten en ook sommige van de uitspraken van Jehova bij Zijn werk van die tijd. Alle mensen zien dit boek dus als heilig (want God is heilig en groot). Dit is natuurlijk allemaal het resultaat van hun verering van Jehova en hun aanbidding van God. De mensen slaan dit boek er alleen maar zo op na omdat de schepselen van God hun Schepper zo aanbidden, en er zijn zelfs mensen die dit boek een hemels boek noemen. Maar in feite is het niet meer dan een menselijk verslag. Jehova heeft het niet persoonlijk een naam gegeven en Hij heeft de totstandkoming ook niet persoonlijk begeleid. Met andere woorden, dit boek is niet door God geschreven maar door mensen. De Heilige Schrift is slechts de eerbiedige titel die het van de mens heeft gekregen. Jehova en Jezus hadden deze titels niet gekozen na een onderlinge discussie; het is niet meer dan een menselijk idee. Dit boek was immers niet door Jehova geschreven, laat staan door Jezus. Integendeel, het bevat het relaas van vele oude profeten, apostelen en zieners die door latere generaties verzameld werden in een boek met oude geschriften dat de mensen in het bijzonder heilig toeschijnt. Een boek, waarvan zij denken dat het veel ondoorgrondelijke en diepe mysteriën bevat die toekomstige generaties slechts hoeven te ontsluieren. Mensen zijn dus nog meer geneigd te geloven dat dit boek een hemels boek is. Met de toevoeging van de Vier Evangeliën en het Boek van de Openbaring is de houding van mensen bepaald anders dan bij ieder ander boek. Daarom durft niemand dit hemelse boek grondig te analyseren – het is te heilig. Hoe komt het dat als mensen de Bijbel lezen, ze de juiste weg kunnen vinden om deze te beoefenen? Waarom kunnen ze er veel uit halen dat onbegrijpelijk was voor hen? Ik analyseer de Bijbel nu zo en dat betekent niet dat ik een hekel heb aan de Bijbel of de waarde als naslagwerk ontken. Ik leg jou de inherente waarde en de oorsprong van de Bijbel uit zodat je niet langer onwetend bent. Want mensen hebben zo veel ideeën over de Bijbel, waarvan de meeste niet kloppen. Door de Bijbel op deze manier te lezen, halen ze er niet alleen niet uit wat ze zouden moeten, maar wordt bovendien het werk verhinderd dat ik van plan ben. Het maakt het werk van de toekomst ontzettend lastig en biedt alleen maar nadelen, geen voordelen. Wat ik je dus leer is gewoon de essentie en het werkelijke verhaal van de Bijbel. Ik vraag niet of je de Bijbel niet wilt lezen, of dat je overal rondbazuint dat hij volkomen waardeloos is, maar dat je de juiste kennis van en kijk op de Bijbel hebt. Ben niet te eenzijdig! Hoewel de Bijbel een door mensen geschreven geschiedenisboek is, is het ook een documentatie van de vele principes waarmee de heiligen en profeten uit de oudheid God dienden en van de ervaringen die de recente apostelen hadden in het dienen van God. Dit was allemaal echt gezien en gekend door deze mensen en kan als referentie dienen voor de mensen uit onze tijd bij hun zoektocht naar de ware weg. Zo kan het lezen van de Bijbel de mensen ook veel wegen van leven bieden, die in andere boeken niet te vinden zijn. Het is de weg van leven van het werk van de Heilige Geest die de profeten en apostelen hebben ervaren in de voorbije tijden, en veel van de woorden zijn waardevol en weten de mensen te schenken wat ze nodig hebben. Daarom lezen alle mensen graag de Bijbel. Omdat er zoveel verstopt zit in de Bijbel, kijken de mensen er anders tegenaan dan tegen de geschriften van de grote spirituele figuren. De Bijbel is een verslag en een verzameling van de ervaringen en de kennis van mensen die Jehova en Jezus dienden in het oude en in het nieuwe tijdperk, en daarom hebben latere generaties er veel verlichting en illuminatie uit weten te halen, en wegen om te oefenen. De reden waarom de Bijbel boven de geschriften staat van iedere grote spirituele figuur is dat al hun geschriften op de Bijbel zijn gebaseerd, hun ervaringen allemaal uit de Bijbel komen en ze allemaal de Bijbel verklaren. Hoewel mensen dus wel steun uit de boeken van grote spirituele figuren kunnen halen, aanbidden ze de Bijbel nog steeds, want deze lijkt hun zo hoogstaand en wijs! En hoewel de Bijbel sommige van de boeken van de woorden van het leven bijeenbrengt, zoals de brieven van Paulus en van Petrus, en hoewel mensen steun en hulp uit deze boeken kunnen halen, zijn deze boeken toch verouderd, ze horen nog thuis in de oude tijd. Hoe goed ze ook zijn, ze zijn alleen geschikt voor een bepaalde periode, en ze zijn niet voor eeuwig. Gods werk ontwikkelt zich immers voortdurend en kan niet gewoon ophouden in de tijd van Paulus of Petrus, of altijd in het Tijdperk van Genade blijven waarin Jezus gekruisigd werd. Daarom zijn deze boeken alleen geschikt voor het Tijdperk van Genade en niet voor het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk van de laatste dagen. Ze hebben alleen de gelovigen van het Tijdperk van Genade iets te bieden, niet de heiligen van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Hoe goed ze ook zijn, ze zijn nog steeds achterhaald. Dit geldt ook voor het scheppingswerk van Jehova of voor Zijn werk in Israël: Hoe groots dit werk ook is geweest, het is toch verouderd en er zou toch een tijd komen waarin het voorbij was. Ook het werk van God is hetzelfde: Het is groots, maar er komt een moment waarop het eindigt: het kan niet altijd bij het werk van de schepping of bij dat van de kruisiging blijven. Hoe overtuigend het werk van de kruisiging ook is, hoe effectief in het verslaan van Satan, werk blijft uiteindelijk werk, en de tijdperken blijven uiteindelijk tijdperken. Werk kan niet altijd op hetzelfde fundament blijven staan en tijden kunnen niet onveranderlijk zijn, want er was een schepping en er moeten dus laatste dagen zijn. Dat is onvermijdelijk! De woorden van het leven in het Nieuwe Testament – de brieven van de apostelen en de Vier Evangeliën – zijn nu dus geschiedkundige boeken geworden, oude almanakken. Hoe kunnen de oude almanakken de mensen het nieuwe tijdperk binnenleiden? Hoe kundig deze oude almanakken ook zijn om de mensen van leven te voorzien, hoe bekwaam ze ook zijn om de mensen naar het kruis te leiden, zijn ze niet verouderd? Hebben ze hun waarde niet verloren? Daarom zeg ik dat je niet blind in deze almanakken moet geloven. Ze zijn te oud, ze kunnen je niet binnenbrengen in het nieuwe werk en ze kunnen je alleen belasten. Ze kunnen je niet alleen niet in het nieuwe werk binnenbrengen, en in het nieuwe intreden, maar ze nemen je ook mee in de oude religieuze kerken. Als dit zo is, ben je dan niet naar je oude geloof in God terug aan het gaan? De Bijbel is een documentatie over de zaken van Israël en de handelingen van het uitverkoren volk van die tijd. Met andere woorden, het is een relaas van de zaken van Jehova, een waarvoor de Heilige Geest niemand de schuld geeft. Er heeft weliswaar een selectie plaatsgevonden welke delen erin opgenomen moeten worden en welke verwijderd, en de Heilige Geest keurt dit niet goed, toch wijst Hij geen schuldige aan. De Bijbel is niet anders dan een geschiedenis van Israël en het werk van God. De mensen, zaken en dingen waar het over verhaalt zijn echt, en niets daarvan was een aanwijzing voor de toekomst, behalve natuurlijk de profetie van Jesaja en Daniël, of het boek met visioenen van Johannes. Het volk uit de begintijd van Israël was goed geïnformeerd en cultureel onderlegd en hun oeroude kennis en cultuur was behoorlijk gevorderd. Wat zij dus schreven staat boven de schrijfsels van de hedendaagse mens. Daarom moeten we niet verbaasd zijn dat zij deze boeken konden schrijven. Jehova had immers zoveel werk onder hen verricht, en zij hadden zoveel gezien. David zag de daden van Jehova met zijn eigen ogen, hij genoot er persoonlijk van en zag veel van de tekenen en wonderen. Dus schreef hij al die psalmen om de daden van Jehova te prijzen. Dat ze die boeken konden schrijven, kwam door hun omstandigheden, niet omdat ze goddelijk waren. Ze prezen Jehova omdat ze Hem gezien hadden. Als jullie niets van Jehova hebben gezien en niet bewust zijn van Zijn bestaan, hoe kunnen jullie Hem dan prijzen? Als jullie Jehova niet hebben gezien, dan weten jullie Hem ook niet te prijzen of Hem te aanbidden, laat staan dat jullie liederen voor Zijn verheerlijking kunnen schrijven, en zelfs als jullie gevraagd zou worden sommige daden van Jehova te bedenken, zouden jullie dat niet kunnen. Dat jullie God nu kunnen prijzen en liefhebben is omdat jullie Hem hebben gezien, en ook Zijn werk hebben ervaren en als jullie kaliber verbetert, zullen jullie dan niet ook in staat zijn gedichten te schrijven om God te prijzen, net als David? Om de Bijbel te begrijpen, om de geschiedenis te begrijpen, maar niet te begrijpen wat de Heilige Geest vandaag de dag doet – dat is verkeerd! Je hebt de geschiedenis goed bestudeerd, daar heb je prima werk verricht. Maar je begrijpt niets van het werk dat de Heilige Geest tegenwoordig uitvoert. Is dat geen dwaasheid? Andere mensen vragen je: ''Wat doet God nu? Wat moet je nu binnengaan? Hoe vordert je zoektocht naar het leven? Begrijp jij de wil van God?” Je hebt geen antwoord op wat zij vragen – dus wat weet jij nou? En dan zul jij zeggen: Ik weet alleen dat ik het vlees de rug toe moet keren en mezelf moet kennen. En als ze dan vragen ''Wat weet je nog meer?”, dan zeg je dat je alle regelingen van God weet te gehoorzamen en dat je een beetje van de geschiedenis van de Bijbel begrijpt, meer niet. Is dat alles wat je bereikt hebt door al die jaren in God te geloven? Als dit alles is wat je begrijpt, is je heel veel ontgaan. Jullie huidige gestalte is in beginsel niet in staat aan mijn eisen te voldoen, en jullie gave om onderscheid te maken en de waarheden die jullie begrijpen schieten tekort. Dit betekent dat jullie geloof te oppervlakkig is! Jullie moeten met meer waarheden worden uitgerust, jullie hebben meer kennis nodig, jullie moeten meer zien. Dan pas zullen jullie in staat zijn het evangelie te verkondigen, want dit is wat jullie zouden moeten bereiken!